


Redemption

by Jxssimarie



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Game - Fandom, Horror - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10230419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jxssimarie/pseuds/Jxssimarie
Summary: A Corpse Party: Tortured Souls Fan Fictionin·san·i·tynoun1.the state of being seriously mentally ill; madnessIt takes a lot to truly put a soul to rest. The true secrets of Heavenly Host Elementary have not yet been discovered and unleashed. After escaping the dark forces of the school both Ayumi and Naomi begin facing the true guilt and sorrow of their beloved friends whose souls are forever trapped within the walls of the school. They failed to discover an important piece of the puzzle trapping the souls of all the students tricked into joining the long list of mourning spirits. Will Ayumi and Naomi be able to free their friends? Will they be able to solve the mystery of Heavenly Host Elementary? Or will they give in to the insanity and join the curse of the school? Find out in "Corpse Party: Redemption"





	

Ayumi's POV;

Today had marked the one-month anniversary from the night I returned from that true hell. Nearly every single one of my friends had died due to the evil of the Heavenly Host Elementary. Even with the amount of skill and determination I put into ridding the school of its curse, I still had this gut feeling something evil was still lurking within its walls. I threw my exhausted body back onto my bed patiently staring up toward the ceiling. My eyes soon grew heavy and my thoughts of departed loved ones soon filled my mind.

Once my eyes had shut I tried my best to roll over onto my side. Finding it was difficult to move my eyes shot open. I had been flat against the bed and it was as if I had been paralyzed from the neck down. I carefully glanced all around and noticed the setting of my room had drastically changed. The walls now a rotten brown, the bed both blood stained and covered in dust, the air a foggy mist. I turned my head to realize a familiar doorway leading out to the halls.

I then heard the faint sound of footsteps coming from just outside the doorway. A blonde haired male figure soon came limping into the room, blood oozing from his mouth. Tears began to form in my eyes as I screamed out, "Y-Yoshiki?!" The man then lifted his head to reveal it had truly been him.

He approached my still body with an unnatural grin on his face. He threw his arms around my neck tightly clenching my windpipe making it almost impossible to take a single breath. He then chuckled out, "Save me Ayumi! Save my soul and set me free!" Yoshiki then grinned wider and whispered, "Or join us... I'd love to have the pleasure of destroying you.."

I screamed as loud as I could jumping up from my bed to realize it had all been a sick dream. But, it had all seemed so real. Yoshiki... Was he trying to contact me? Is he in trouble? I sighed and set my head down to rest once more. Something was brewing at Heavenly Host Elementary and it seemed to be calling for me.

Naomi's POV:

"Satoshi... Mayu... Yuka!" I woke loudly screaming and panting. Ever since I safely escaped from the Heavenly Host Elementary School I was unable to sleeo . Every single time I closed my eyes I pictured the bloody corpses of all of my friends and the snapped limbs of my dear Satoshi. Whenever I was alone I seemed to always hear the voices of my departed friends along with the terrifying images of their figures.

Sometimes I wanted to know if they even remembered me. I always wondered if the madness had fully took over their memories yet or if they roamed the halls each day mourning over their old lives. Even if they did not remember me, I promised long ago to never let their legacy die. We would always be friends.

I stood still and carefully pulled out my cellphone. Ayumi... She was the only friend I still had. I picked up my phone and dialed her number which I had in my memory by heart. It rang a few times but soon she answered.

"Ayumi..."

"Naomi..."

"I think there's something wrong?"

"Do you have the same feeling I've been getting?"

"I know it may be dangerous... But I think we should return to Heavenly Host..."

"We need to... for them... our friends... It's only right. We failed at discovering a large piece of the puzzle and we need to in order to truly free them. "

"Let us meet at the academy in an hour?"

"I'll be there..."


End file.
